Pliable Senses
by Li11lebit101
Summary: The five senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch. People have become reliant on their senses, but what would they do if they suddenly weren't able to see or hear the things around them? What if Izuku could alter and control these senses of other people? An AU where Izuku has a quirk, as well as gets One for All. Pairing undecided.
1. Generic first chapter name…maybe Pilot

Pliable Senses

Generic first chapter name…maybe Pilot.

To be fair, Izuku never had any problems with bullies after he got his quirk at age 9. Any bully that had come after him from then on, ended up not being able to feel their legs and falling to the floor as Izuku calmly walked away, not allowing said bullies to get anywhere near him. They shortly realized they couldn't touch Izuku anymore.

You see, when Izuku turned 4, unlike the rest of the kids at this age, he didn't get his quirk. Five years later and Izuku was 9 years old, still without any hint of forming a quirk.

Constantly getting bullied and picked on for being quirkless, Izuku was now known to the rest of the student body as Deku. It was an alternate way that his name could be read, meaning 'useless', and since he was quirkless, everyone thought it made sense, so it stuck.

There were other kids who were bullied for their weak quirks, but because he was quirkless, most of it fell upon him, especially from the top dog at the school: Bakugo Katsuki.

It wasn't always bad; before Bakugo had manifested his quirk, he was nice, and was Izuku's best friend, as their parents had been friends' for years, prior to them being born. Ever since Bakugo received his quirk, however, things took a turn for the worse for Izuku, and he ended up being bullied daily at school.

…

"Kacchan, are you okay?!" four-year-old Izuku shouted, sliding down the side of the hill, worry written all over his face after seeing Bakugo fall from the bridge. "I saw you fall; do you need help?" He asked in the same worried tone, hand outstretched towards Bakugo, ready to help him up.

Bakugo, upon seeing the hand thrust into his face by Izuku, froze. Why would the quirkless, defenseless, Izuku ever try to help him? He was the top of the class and he had the best quirk ever! The quirk of a true hero! He would be even better than All-Might himself!

Slapping the hand in front of his face away, he yelled at Izuku after standing himself up, "I don't need your help, Izuku, so don't look down on me! I'm gonna be the best hero ever! Even better than All-Might! I don't need anyone's help, especially not from someone as useless as you, Iz-no," he paused for a second, "DEKU! Hahaha. That's your name now. Quirkless, useless, _Deku_."

After shouting at Izuku and giving him his new name, he ran up the hill, followed closely by his lackeys, who were snickering to themselves.

"Yeah, Deku, learn your place, you useless freak!" one of them shouted whilst running after Bakugo.

"I-I only wanted to help you Kacchan, I never looked down on you. Why are you being so mean? I thought we were friends. I thought we were going to be heroes like All-Might." Izuku cried to himself, still standing in the shallow creek next to the bridge, hands on his face, trying to stem the flow of tears down his face.

It was just a couple weeks ago that Bakugo had gotten his quirk. You wouldn't think that he could change so quickly, but that's what happened. The adults surrounding him didn't help as they had helped to inflate his ego.

This Bakugo, Izuku didn't know at all. He wouldn't be mean just because he didn't have a quirk. It wasn't his fault. The doctor said he doesn't have the extra toe joint, but he still hadn't received a quirk yet.

All Izuku could really do was move along and hope that sometime soon, his quirk would manifest.

…

With a quirk like Bakugo's, he was sure to be headed to the top of the leaderboard as a pro hero. The only problem was his attitude. Not like anyone else ever bothered to correct him on it, though.

Walking through the hallways at school, Izuku headed towards his homeroom, dreading the inevitable bullying that was sure to come.

'I hope Bakugo is in a good enough mood to leave me alone for the day. I can handle the others, but showing up at home with burns will only worry Mom more,' Izuku thought. He sighs, thinking back on how Bakugo wasn't always like this. 'Bakugo used to come over and play with me and we used to have sleepovers. Once he got his quirk and I didn't, he just became so hostile and full of himself,' he thought, arriving at the classroom and quickly taking a seat at his desk, hoping that no one noticed him walk into class.

…

It had been six hours since the start of school. Izuku went to all his classes, he avoided the big crowds, showed up to class at the last few minutes to make sure he didn't bump into anyone, especially the people who liked to take any opportunity to pick on him.

He had been in class for a good 30 minutes now, his last class of the day. He would only have an hour left in the class before everyone would be allowed to go home to enjoy their weekend.

For Izuku, the week had gone by relatively fast. Not many sessions of bullying, as he had become considerably good at avoiding anyone he came across. It especially helped because no one would draw attention to him, except for the kids who were especially flamboyant and liked to point at him so they could get a laugh out of everyone.

Izuku was currently sitting in the back row of the class. The row that he was currently in only consisted of him, as the class wasn't big enough to fill all the seats in the class. Something he was immensely thankful for.

The teacher was droning on about the new subject that was supposed to be teaching, something Izuku had already learned. Since learning he was quirkless, he had an abundance of free time that he liked to use to study. The human body was especially interesting to him. The way it repaired itself, how it fought infections with the immune system, or how the senses of the body help people to live and move around in everyday life.

He couldn't explain why the human body interested him so, but he supposed it didn't matter anyhow. He had other things to worry about, such as hearing his name be called out by the teacher.

"Izuku…Izuku, are you listening? It seems like you have more important things on your mind than what I'm teaching. Care to answer the question that I've written on the board?" The teacher questions, glaring at Izuku.

Another thing, it wasn't just the kids around him that singled him out for being quirkless. The teachers did too. He had tried to talk to the school to tell them about both the bullying and unfair treatment by the teachers, but he was waived off, being told that it was his imagination, that he should try harder in school and focus on his studies, and then he would see things differently.

Quite sad really.

After answering the question without a second glance, the teacher looked from him and back to the board in confusion, not quite ready for the correct answer to be given so quickly.

Huffing with annoyance, the teacher goes back to teaching, not before giving Izuku an annoyed look as he went back to teaching the class.

'At least all my studying didn't go to waste,' Izuku thinks to himself, sighing.

***SCREECH***

A short, but sharp, sound rang in his ear, causing him to cover his ears with his hands and bend himself over his desk.

As soon as the sound had come, it disappeared. No ringing left in his ears at all, which would usually be the result of hearing such a loud sound so suddenly.

Blinking while taking his hands off his ears and bringing them where he could look at them.

'Strange, that sound came from nowhere,' he thinks, looking around for any source of the sound.

'Maybe it's just my imagination,'

The next 45 minutes end up going by quickly enough. He packed up his things and exited as soon as he could. He aimed for the hallways on the side and continues all the way until the back exit of the school that no one uses.

Everything worked perfectly until he exits the building walking into the group of bullies that he usually tries to avoid.

Standing with his hand in his pockets, with the ever-present scowl on his face, Bakugo pushes off the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey Deku, haven't seen you for a while. Seems like you've been avoiding us," Bakugo says, a smirk on his face, staring at Izuku while making tiny explosions in his palm.

Staring at the three kids in front of him, he quickly calculates the odds of him getting out of this without a scratch.

'Not very likely I'll get out of here unscathed," Izuku thinks to himself. He could run away, which would most likely work, but he would need to have a path planned for that to be able to get away from them. They were leaning on the wall when Izuku had walked outside and his back was currently facing the opening of the alley behind the school.

Deciding his best bet was to try to distract them before making his way out through the exit, he quickly thinks of the perfect distraction that would get anyone.

Sticking his hands in his pocket, he starts to speak, "Well, Bakugo, you see….POCKET SAND!" he shouts, literally throwing sand into Bakugo's eyes, who tries to rub it out with his hands, getting sand on his hands which inadvertently dried some of the sweat that had gathered on them.

Making a mad dash for the exit, he turns the corner, figuring that bought him twenty to thirty seconds of free running time with no one to stop him before Bakugo and his goons caught up to him.

"Who the hell has sand in their pockets?!" he could hear Bakugo shout from two streets ahead.

He had made good time, turning every corner and then every other corner after he had turned the fifth consecutive corner so he wouldn't get caught in a pattern by Bakugo.

Despite being loud and egotistical, Bakugo was actually pretty intelligent, despite being caught by the all-mighty trick of pocket sand.

'Works every time, hehe,' Izuku thinks to himself, continuing to run away before coming to stop under a bridge.

Breathing in and out heavily, Izuku fails to take notice of both the sound of footsteps heading towards him and the rattling of a nearby sewer lid.

"Hey Deku! You're going to pay for throwing sand in my eyes! Who even does that?!" he hears Bakugo shout, before he feels himself completely enclosed in a slimy substance.

"Wh-What is this?!" Izuku shouts, alarmed by the restricting feeling of the substance around him.

"Heh, thanks kid, now I'll be able to hide from that All-Might guy. Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt…too much!" the slimy sludge says to him in a horrifyingly satisfied voice.

'No! I can't die like this. I still have to prove everyone wrong. Show them I can be a hero!' he thinks to himself, slowly losing sight of everything as the edges of his vision start to become blurry from lack of oxygen.

"Hey, lard face! Get off Deku! He's mine!" Bakugo yells at the villain, jumping over the railing of the side street that led to the bridge. Preparing explosions to launch himself at the villain, he was interrupted by a large figure emerging from the same sewer drain that the villain had.

"**I AM HERE!" **All-Might shouts, still in the air from his jump out of the sewer. **"DETROIITTT SMMMAAAAASH!"** he yelled again, as he shoved his huge fist through the air towards the villain, condensing together the air molecules which was pushed towards both Izuku and the sludge villain.

An extremely large air current headed towards the villain, who wasn't in a position to take any type of punishment from one of All-Might's attacks.

"W-Wait! S-STOOOPP!" the villain shouts, slowly being torn of the kid before all that was left was Izuku laying down on his back staring up at the sky in a delirious state.

"**HA-HA. I made it just on time. Are you alright young man! Can you stand? I apologize for letting you get wrapped up in all this, but the villain caught me by surprise. You see, I was buying some groceries!" **All-Might states, bring up his hand that was holding a bag of vegetables and a couple of bottles of soda.

Slowly gaining the oxygen that he was deprived of, Izuku sits up, blinking away the fuzziness in his eyes. Looking at All-Might he quickly brings out his hero notebook, eyes wide with amazement.

"A-All-Might! It's no problem, truly. C-Could you please sign my book?" he asks the older man standing in front of him.

**"Of course, young man. It's the least I can do. Who should I make this out to?" **All-Might asks him after taking the book and bringing out a pen from his pocket.

"Izuku Midoriya, sir," he replies in a timid voice, completely forgetting about the kids around him that were previously chasing him to beat him up.

"**Very well, young Midoriya. Here you are!" **All-Might says, handing the signed book back to the boy.

Taking a bottle out of his bag and downing the contents within, he quickly gathers up the sludge villain so that he could take him to the police.

All the boys that were around him could do was stare at what was taking place right in front of them. It was everyone's dream to meet All-Might. He was the epitome of what being a hero was. He was the type of hero that every kid aspired to be when they grew up.

"**All right citizens. I bid thee a farewell. Stay in school and eat your veggies. Watch how a pro hero takes off,"** All-Might awkwardly tells them, preparing to jump away.  
"W-Wait! I have a question!"

By the time that Izuku got out the first part of his question, All-Might was already taking off. Before he knew what he was doing, Izuku had grabbed onto All-Might's leg and was lifted away with him.

The boys that witnessed all of this could only think one thing. 'What the hell?'

…

Izuku and All-Might had finally landed on the roof. Izuku was taking large breaths, trying to get over the panic he just experienced after being several hundred feet in the air.

All-Might looked at the boy and stated gently, but sternly, **"Young Midoriya, you must know that was a foolish thing to do. What if you had fallen? You could have been seriously injured. I hope you don't do such a thing again as it could lead to you being hurt. Now, I must be going now. I need to deliver this villain to the police as soon as I can,"**

"W-Wait. Can someone without a quirk be a hero?! I've been quirkless for all of my life and everyone always pities me or puts me down for not having a quirk. Something that defines someone as special, something that I didn't get blessed with," Izuku states, looking away from All-Might towards the horizon.

With only a few minutes left, All-Might decided on what he needed to say. Despite not wanting to end this young man's dream, he didn't want to advocate sending someone who was quirkless into the hero world to, most probably, end up dying by the hands of a villain.

"**I'm sorry young Midoriya, but I, myself, have gotten hurt by battling villains. With all my power, I was still able to be hurt by a villain in the past and that partially changed my views. This is a struggle for me to say, young man, but I can't condone sending you out there to battle villains with such a large handicap. So, no, young man. Without a quirk, I don't think someone could be a hero. It is simply too dangerous to be fighting villains without a quirk," **All-Might finishes, a sad look on his face.

Izuku, still looking at the horizon, simply sighs with a tear rolling down his eye.

"I see. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, All-Might. Thank you for saving me. Keep it up," Izuku states solemnly as he walks towards the roof door and walking through, too sad to be excited about talking to his idol.

Watching Izuku walk through the door and down the stairs, he thinks to himself, **'I'm sorry, young Midoriya. I'm trying to keep you safe, and I hope one day you'll look back on this moment and realize this reason,' **

Jumping to the next roof, All-Might makes his way home, hoping against hope that he has enough time to make it there.

…

Izuku had not long ago exited the building as he makes his way towards no certain direction, just away from the building where his dream was crushed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Really, without a quirk, how am I supposed to protect myself or fight villains. Bakugo was right. I guess All-Might was trying to save me from future struggles that wouldn't amount to anything but pain." Izuku mumbles to himself, not aware of the growing sound and crowd around the corner in front of him.

Walking around the corner he hears yelling and smells the tell-tale sign of fire. Seeing the large group of people gathering around an alley-way next to a bookstore with police trying to keep them away, he quickly heads over to see what the commotion was.

There were three heroes on the scene: Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and Death Arms. Each tried to make their way towards what seemed like the villain that had attacked him earlier in the day but couldn't get near them because of the person the villain had in his grasp.

"AHHHHH!" he hears the person that the villain had trapped inside of him yell.

'Wait, is that…" Izuku thinks as his eyes widen in surprise. 'That's Bakugo! But how did he get caught? And why aren't the heroes doing anything? Can't they see he needs help?'

Before Izuku could think any further on the issue, he started running towards the villain.

"Kid, stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" the hero, Kamui Woods, yelled at him, but it was too late. Izuku was already halfway through the alleyway, making his way towards Bakugo and the sludge villain.

'I don't know what I'm doing, but I know I need to do something. At least it's more than what the actual heroes are doing to help him. Even if he is a piece of work, Bakugo doesn't deserve to die like this,'

Taking his bag and throwing it at the villain when he was within range, all the items in his bag, his pencils and books, flew towards the villain's face. More importantly, they flew right towards his eyes. One of the pencils punctured one of them which caused him to loosen his hold on Bakugo, which in turn let him angle his hands towards the villain more.

Saying that it pushed the sludge back would be a lie. The blasts went through the sludge, shooting some of it against the wall.

"ARRGHHH!" the glob of sludge shouted out, clearly angered by the sudden force being applied to his green and muddy body. "Alright kid, I was going to use you for a hostage, now I don't really care anymore. Prepare to die, boy. After I'm done with him, I'm coming after you kid," he says, looking from the blonde-haired kid to the green-haired one.

Covering up both the hands of Bakugo, effectively neutralizing all the sweat that Bakugo had on his hands, he was now defenseless. He needed sweat to activate his quirk and without it, he was useless.

The sludge slowly started to cover his whole body, covering his legs, then his abdomen and then the rest of his arms, before finally starting to cover his face.

"Deku, get out of here! I can handle myself!" Bakugo yells, stubbornly thinking he would make it out alive without any help.

Slowly, the sludge started to cover his mouth, his hair, and his nose. The only things left in sight that Izuku could see were his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Izuku could definitely confirm this. Bakugo's eyes told so much of what he was feeling; the pain, the fear.

One thing Izuku could see as clear as day, as the final sludge started to cover Bakugo's one eye, was the fear of dying and the regret, before it was finally covered up by sludge.

Something inside Izuku snapped. Watching Bakugo, his childhood friend, get swallowed up by the sludge villain managed to awaken something inside of him. He felt an unexplainable feeling permeate through his whole body. Nothing he could control, at least not the specific aspects of it. He could point it in a specific direction however and the object of his ire was the perfect piece to test it on.

Spreading out his hands towards the villain he feels the power reach its peak and with a yell, he let it all out.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

The anger of the villain taking Bakugo hostage, of all the bullying he had gone through in his life, of coming home all the time with bruises and burns making his mother to worry, courtesy of Bakugo. He let it all out and pointed it all at the sludge villain.

No physical force or anything protruded from Izuku's being, but the villain ended up wishing later that day that he had tried to get out of the way of the direction that Izuku had pointed.

For the first few seconds nothing happened. It looked like a kid was yelling and waving his hands at a tall wall of sludge, but not long after, the sludge villain started screaming and shaking, before completely losing all sense of himself and melting to the floor, which in turn melted off of Bakugo and let him breathe again.

Standing up off the ground and catching his breath, Bakugo stared wide-eyed at the now flattened out pile of goo that was covering the cement around him. Looking up at Izuku and coming to the realization that Izuku had done this, he quickly stood up, albeit wobbly, and tried to walk over to him.

Before he could do that, however, the heroes showed up and grabbed both of them before securing the sludge villain in a reinforced plastic container.

Separating them both, the heroes reprimanded Izuku after making sure that he was okay. While Izuku was being scolded, the heroes made sure that Bakugo was in good health and made sure to compliment him on his powerful quirk, making sure to say that he'll be a powerful hero when he grows up.

After his scolding and physical checkup, he collected his things from the police and made his way back home. On his way back, however, Bakugo came running behind him.

"I didn't need your help Deku. Whatever you did to that villain, I could have easily done myself, so don't think that you're special! And that "new" quirk of yours," Bakugo says, throwing his hands in the air to imitate air quotes, "you better not have lied to me all this time about being quirkless. I don't take being looked down upon lightly. So, watch yourself Deku. If I find out you lied, I'll make your life hell!" he yells, finished with his rant he walks away, shoulders hunched as he walks back home.

'It's not as if you don't already make my life a living hell, Bakugo, but whatever,' Izuku thinks to himself, not entirely thrilled with having to deal with Bakugo on Monday. He had other things to worry about, like his newfound quirk that he had no idea how to control.

Continuing his walk down the street, he is stopped yet again by someone, this time, it was All-Might.

"**Young Midoriya! I have found you! I need to talk to you, my boy. I have made a mistake," **All-might states to the young boy.

Looking off to the side Izuku waits for All-Might to continue.

"**I was wrong in saying that you couldn't be a hero. It was wrong of me to say and for that, I apologize. I have come with a proposition for you as well as a question. Would you like to hear what I have to say?"**

Not trusting himself to speak, Izuku simply nods his head yes, starting to become emotional at having been acknowledged by his idol.

"**Okay, first off-," **before All-Might could continue, he was surrounded by a large puff of smoke.

"**Well, damn," **Izuku hears from inside the smoke. Not sure what to expect he waits to see what's inside of the smoke as it slowly starts to shift away with the wind. Inside stood a lanky man, blonde like All-Might, same clothes too, but that's as far as the similarities went.

***Cough*Cough***

The fact that he was hacking blood was also a warning sign in the back of his head.

"W-Where did All-Might go? Who are you? What did you do with him?" Izuku rattles of question after question, confused as to where All-Might went.

"It's me kid, I am All-Might. It was part of the proposition I was gonna tell you about, but I guess I'll tell you about it first. You see this?" he says, lifting up his shirt to show the jagged wound on his abdomen, just below the ribs. "I got this from fighting a villain, a few years back so it has limited my time as a hero so I can only work for 3 hours a day. It was originally why I said that you couldn't be a hero, because if this can happen to me, then imagine what could happen to someone without a quirk. But you changed my mind kid," All-Might said, taking a deep breath.

"I saw what you did earlier. You ran in with no care in the world with no care for yourself, only that boy that you saved. You didn't think. You acted. Every great hero growing up did the same thing. They moved without thinking, just like you. Am I correct, young Midoriya?"

At this point, Izuku was on his knees, looking up at All-Might. All he ever wanted was to be told he could be a hero. And finally, after so long, it had come true, by All-Might no less.

"Yeah…Yeah you're right All-Might. I couldn't stand to see the heroes nearby not doing anything to help him. Before I knew it, I was already halfway through the alleyway," Izuku says, confirming what All-Might was saying.

All-might stood there thinking while looking down at Izuku.

"Very well, young Midoriya. The proposition I was talking about. I want you to take my power. Will you take it young man? **Will you become my apprentice?!**" All-Might yells, transforming into his buff form, hoping to hold it until Izuku gave his answer.

Izuku, still on his knees, grabbed at his chest and fell further down, leaning on his one arm for support. All-Might just asked him, the once quirkless Deku, to be his apprentice, to take his power and become a hero.

"Yes, All-Might! I will! To make my dream come true and prove all those who doubted me wrong. I'll take your power! Although I'm not sure what that entails or how exactly you can transfer it to me, I'll do it! No questions at all!" Izuku answers with no hesitation.

Relaxing and returning to his smaller form, All-Might laughs to himself, "HAHA, just like I would expect. No hesitation at all young Midoriya. Glad to hear it. Now, on to the second part of why I came to find you. You said you were quirkless, did you lie to me on the roof? I see no reason as to lie, but I saw you defeat that villain earlier and it looked to be quite the quirk. I might have lost hearing for a second if I'm quite honest. But that might just be my old age, haha!" All-Might laughs as he questions Izuku.

Standing back up to full height and wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeves, Izuku looks at his hands. In all honesty, he didn't know how he did what he did to defeat the sludge villain. All he knew was that he needed to beat him to save Bakugo.

"I'm not going to lie to you All-Might, but I'm not entirely sure what that was. I would like to believe that I just developed my quirk, but I'm not sure. I'll have to look more into it and see what I can do. I don't know what having a quirk feels like so I wouldn't know. Sorry, All-Might, but I don't know," Izuku finishes weakly, not sure what to tell his idol.

All-Might thinks to himself, 'It is entirely possible it's just a late quirk. Though rare, it is within the realm of possibility,'

"Alright. So, this is what we are going to do. While it's not impossible to develop a quirk this late in life, it's still rare. I will be giving you my quirk, but for me to be able to do so, I will need to train you so that you can strengthen your body to be able to handle it. Do you understand young man?" He asks Izuku, getting a quick nod in return. "Okay good. So, while we train, we will also focus on your quirk. I don't want you trying anything with it by yourself until we are sure that you can control it and not lose control. Okay?" All-Might finishes. Clearly explaining what he was expecting of Izuku.

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down," Izuku states, meaning every word. This was the man that was going to help him train to be a hero. There was nothing he could do but give it his all.

"Very well, young Midoriya. Let us meet at Dagobah beach at seven A.M. tomorrow morning. That is when we will start training and I will layout your training program. Sound good? Good! Now I must be going now before the reporters find me. I had to run quickly to get away from them. Get home safe young man and I'll see you tomorrow morning! Ta-ta!" he shouted before bulking up once again and hopping away.

Things were looking up for Izuku and he was going to take it one step at a time. First, he needed to get home and explain to his mom why he was so late. His mother could be scary when worried.

…

Okay, so I wanted to write this fic while the idea was still fresh in my mind. Not ditching my other fic (if you haven't read it yet, then check it out. It's called Deku the Mimic), but I've been wanting to write this as well so I hope you guys like this as well. No pairing for this quite yet as idk who it will be (IzuMomo is best ship so probs that but who knows). Anyways, not much has been shown in this chapter about Izuku's quirk, but you get some info from the summary of the fanfic. So use that for now and all will be revealed in time. Anyways my fingers are hurting after typing for like 3-4 hours for about 5300 words. Heavy fingers and heavy eyelids. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! See ya next chapter!

Also, here is the discord I chill in! It's super cool and has other cool fanfiction authors and stuff. The server master has a super cool fic which is how I found this server.

So here you go: /DdCTNpS


	2. Receiving One-For-All

…

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Big-Might Talking**"

_Texting/Writing_

…

True to his word, Izuku practiced his quirk only when All-Might was there to supervise him, at least, until he finally learned how to control his quirk. A month into training with All-Might at the beach, Izuku finally figured out what his quirk allowed him to do.

He could control people's senses.

At first, Izuku had to find out what his quirk did. All-Might had Izuku practice his quirk on him, being the Number One Hero, he figured he could take whatever Izuku's quirk could throw at him.

He wasn't prepared, however, to face the feeling of total sensory deprivation. All his senses had stopped working. He couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel anything. If he had been eating something, he would have bet that he couldn't taste anything either. He couldn't even tell if he was still standing or not.

When Izuku saw All-Might collapse to the sandy beach beneath him, he immediately stopped using his quirk. When All-Might got back up, he explained what Izuku's quirk did to him. He also told him that if he weren't careful, he could possibly traumatize someone if he were to cut off every sense that a person has.

"**Y-Young Midoriya**," All-Might starts with a stutter, kneeling on the ground and trying to regain his breath, "**Y-You just completely shut down all of my senses. When you activated your quirk, I felt a wave of nothingness wash over me. I couldn't hear, see, smell, or feel anything. I don't know if I could taste anything when your quirk was active, but I bet you had my taste shut down as well. In fact, I couldn't tell if I was able to breathe at the time. You have a frighteningly strong quirk. Be careful when using it on anyone. I recommend only separating a person from one of their senses at a time, instead of all of them at once**," he finished, before rising from the ground to stand up once again.

"O-Oh, okay. I'll try. I couldn't really tell what was going on at all. I think I'll just have to try and see if I can lighten how hard I press on someone for my quirk. It's hard to quantify and choose what and how much of my quirk I'm using, so there will be some trial and error. I hope that's okay with you, All-Might," Izuku said, feeling a little guilty about putting All-Might through that experience, and how he will probably have to do so again in trying to learn how to control his quirk fully.

"**No worries, young Midoriya. That is why I am here. To train you and your quirk up to be able to handle the quirk that I will bestow upon you. Now, come at me again, but try to lower the output, or see if you can pick a single sense of mine to cut off**," All-Might instructed again. Sitting on the floor just in case Izuku killed off all his senses again.

And that's how the training started off at first. Izuku would clean the beach up, moving different types of junk off the beach into All-Might's truck. Then they would both find an empty spot on the beach to train with his quirk.

It continued this way until the middle of the second month, when Izuku was finally capable enough that he could control which senses wanted to specifically shut off.

Izuku also found out a couple of things about his quirk. He could apply his quirk to not only others, but to himself as well. He could kill his own senses, which for the first time felt very disorientating, so now he knew what others would feel when he used his quirk on them.

Another part of his quirk he found out was that he could amplify senses as well. Both his and other's senses could be either shut down or amplified, which could harm people if he amped up their senses too much.

He could make someone super sensitive to sounds and light for an undetermined amount of time depending on how far he amplified their hearing and sight. He would need to be careful whenever using his quirk.

From what All-Might told him about his own quirk, One-For-All, Izuku would have to learn to control his quirk even more when he received One-For-All, considering it would likely amplify his own quirk, making it multiple times more powerful than it currently is.

He would have plenty of time until the U.A. entrance exam, though, considering it was a few years down the road until he could apply.

…

The months rolled by for Izuku. He continued cleaning the beach under the instruction of All-Might. Now that he could control his own quirk, he focused more on moving the trash on the beach to build up more muscle like he was instructed.

Now that he could control his quirk, All-Might didn't need to always be at the beach to supervise him. Most of the time he was, but now it was just to watch Izuku as he cleaned the beach, or if he needed help in driving any of the trash he moved to the dump.

'Just a few more months until he is done cleaning up the rest of the beach and he'll be a prime vessel for One-For-All. Then he'll have a few years to practice with the quirk. That is, if he doesn't use it naturally like I was able to,' All-Might thought to himself while watching Izuku in his side mirror diligently move trash from the beach to the back of his truck.

"Alright my boy, that's it for today. Take the rest of the day off and practice your quirk. See if you can dig anything else up about it. I'll see you tomorrow morning, same time," he told Izuku, waving as he started driving away to the dump to empty his truck.

…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It was 7 A.M. in the morning, with the sun just rising from the horizon and a young, green-haired boy could be seen yelling his lungs out atop a pile of trash.

Arriving at the beach, All-Might could see Izuku standing on top of the pile of trash, with the beach in front of him clear of any trash or debris.

"Oh…oh my **goodness**!" All-Might yelled out. Transforming into his muscle form, running to catch the now falling Izuku. "**You did it, my boy. You cleaned the entire beach, in under a year, no less. Ten months of hard work, to finally be able to accept my quirk**," All-Might says while setting him down to stand on his own. "**Are you ready to receive your reward**?" he asks Izuku.

"My reward? You mean your quirk, right? How do you even transfer it?" Izuku questions. Feeling tired, but still excited enough to fire off a few questions.

"**It's not as glamorous as you might think, young Midoriya**," All-Might says, before plucking a strand of hair from his head. Bringing it in front of Izuku, he says, "**Eat this**!"

Staring at All-Might, looking from the beach and back to him and shrugs.

'Not the craziest thing he's told me,' he thinks, shutting off his sense of feeling mouth and throat region, before grabbing the piece of hair from All-Might and swallowing it.

"**In a few hours, you will be able to wield the powers that I now possess. Once you have digested it, you will feel a tingling under the skin, akin to pins and needles, but less ticklish and more like a vibration**," All-Might warned him. "**For now, let's go get some breakfast. It'll help start up your metabolism. Off we go!**" All-Might yells, grabbing Izuku before jumping away to the closest restaurant.

All-Might just wanted to spend some quality time with his successor. Eating with him seemed like the perfect opportunity while they waited for Izuku to digest the hair.

*After Breakfast*

It had been three hours since Izuku swallowed All-Might's hair and now the two found themselves back at the beach.

Like All-Might said, Izuku could feel a dull thrum of energy just underneath his skin. The small vibration threatening to overtake him with each passing second that he focused on it. An endless pool of energy just sitting within him.

"How do you feel, young Midoriya?" All-Might, in his small form, questions Izuku.

Izuku looked at All-Might and blinked.

"It's like you said, I can feel small vibrations throughout my whole body. So, what now? How do I use your quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Well, let's get that idea out of your head," All-Might said, only to get a confused look from Izuku, "It's your power now, young Midoriya. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you'll be on your way to mastering One-For-All. This power is one that has been passed for eight generations, now nine, considering you are the ninth holder. You must be one with your quirk, take it in as your own, not as a separate entity from yourself. You should treat One-For-All just like you would treat…actually, what is the name of your other quirk?" All-Might questions after his short explanation.

Izuku looked down at his hands, thinking about it. He actually hadn't thought of what to call it after all this time. He figured it was about time he called it something. He would have to get his quirk registered soon anyways and he would need something to call it.

His quirk controls the senses of people, so maybe…Sense Control? No, that sounds lame and too basic. What's another word to describe changeable or influence? Malleable, flexible, bendable? No…pliable? Yeah! That sounds perfect. It describes exactly what I envision my quirk able to do. Pliable Senses sounds perfect.

"I think I want to call it…Pliable Senses," Izuku says, grinning at All-Might, who had a thoughtful look on his face, and a hand on his chin.

"Hmm…that sounds like a good name. For a second, I thought you were gonna call it Sense Control or something. That would have been boring! Hahaha!" All-Might said, clapping a hand on Izuku's shoulder, who was currently laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right, that would have been pretty lame. Hehehe…"

All-Might stepped back from Izuku before activating his remaining stock of One-For-All.

"**Okay, young man. Let's start and see where you stand with controlling the quirk. Fire a punch at this old man**." All-Might instructed him, getting into a horse stance to prepare himself for Izuku's punch.

"Uh…I'm not sure how to activate One-For-All, All-Might. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like to grab the quirk. I had enough trouble with my own quirk, and now I have another to figure out the feeling of," Izuku told him, not sure of where to start with grabbing his new quirk.

"**That's alright. I didn't give you any instructions or tell you how to activate it. So we can do it a couple of ways, but the best for you might be to meditate to try and find the core of One-For-All. Each holder of the quirk had to do this; whether it be from meditating and looking inside themselves to find it, or envisioning it somewhere inside the mind, which is typically where it is located**," All-Might explained to him, hoping to get Izuku to understand. All-Might himself had simply swallowed a piece of Nana's hair and when he received the power, he could instantly wield the whole of One-For-All.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be much harder for Izuku.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot!" Izuku yelled excitedly, ready to begin the training for One-For-All.

Sitting down cross-legged on the sand, Izuku focused on his breathing, trying to steady it. When meditating, it was best to focus on a single thing, but not think of anything at the same time. It gave you a point to focus on, while also keeping your mind clear of anything.

After getting his breathing sorted into a steady rhythm like he wanted, he started to focus on the whole thrum of energy that seemed to be floating all throughout his body, right beneath his skin.

Now that he was finally taking the time to find the power and the source of it, he found that it was a continuous, circular flow that circulated throughout his body. From his head to toes he could feel it throughout each limb and extremity.

*BZZZT*

Startled at the sound, his face scrunched up, trying not to lose his concentration.

He found _it_.

A glowing orb of green energy that was connected to multiple floating threads of energy that spread out from the sphere.

Going up to the orb, or the core as he assumed the large sphere to be, he reached out to the floating source of energy. He touched one and as his fingers grazed it, he could feel a part of his body, his right hand specifically, pulse with the energy.

Deciding that the threads went to other parts of the body, he didn't need to test out which goes to which. Moving to the front of the orb, or what he thought was the front, he tries to grasp it with both hands. It was about the size of a soccer ball and fit right between his palms.

That's when he heard another electric pop go off.

*BZZZZZZT*

…

It had been a little while since Izuku had sat down to meditate. About 15 minutes or so since he started.  
All-Might had transformed back to normal to save time that he could be in his hero form and was now sitting across from Izuku observing him quietly.

About five minutes in, Izuku's breathing had slowed down and settled into a slow rhythm. In through the nose, out through the mouth. A good thing to focus on when starting to meditate. It helped to clear the mind. Toshinori would know, Nana was surprisingly fond of meditation, saying it was good to get away from the rest of the world for a while, and so he had followed her steps. Meditating along with her whenever he had the chance.

Perhaps he could do the same thing with young Midoriya.

*BZZZT*

Jolting to attention, All-Might looked at Izuku, figuring out that he was the source of the sound.

'Maybe he's found the core already. And it has only been 30 minutes since he started,' he thought, smiling at how quickly Izuku had found the source of One-For-All.

A couple of minutes after the first electric pop that All-Might heard, he saw Izuku's hand light up in red veins all along his hand before slowly reverting to normal.

'He's definitely found it. Now let's see if he can activate throughout his whole body. He's already been given the hint of "a thrum throughout your whole body". He's analytic, so he should be able to figure it out,' All-Might thought before the sound of another, louder, electric pop filled his ear.

*BZZZZZZT*

Izuku opened his eyes and was now able to feel the energy more closely. It felt like he could flip a switch, but only for certain parts in his body. Such as how he had done for his right hand earlier.

'All-Might puffs up his whole body when he uses the quirk. So that means he's pushing it all the way through the whole time he's using it, right? Maybe I should try to do the same' he thought to himself. Looking at All-Might who was sitting across from him with a big grin.

"Young Midoriya, how do you feel? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Izuku looking at his hands, gave a confident smile and a thumbs up to him. "Yeah, I think so. Now I just have to put it to practical use,"

Standing up and looking around, he noticed the sun was a little more towards the horizon than when he started meditating.

'I guess I was out for at least 25 minutes or so. It didn't take that long in finding where the source was. Now it should be easier to use One-For-All, now that I've become acquainted with it better,' he thought to himself before turning towards the ocean.

Getting into a stance similar to what All-Might took earlier, he prepared to use his second quirk.

Tapping into the core of One-For-All, he allowed a steady flow of power flow from the source, slowly filling each limb with the small amount of the power he could control.

'All-Might said that I needed to train my body up to become a proper vessel, so I don't blow up when I use his…_my_ quirk. It's better to start with a small amount of power…or at least what I can try to gauge as a small amount of power,' he thought, feeling the power take one shape as his whole body started to glow from the power he was letting flow through his body.

Red, vein-like streams of light appeared across his whole body, before disappearing and turning into green lighting that started to continuously flash across his body.

"Yes, my boy! I can feel it, clear as day. You're using One-For-All in sync PERFECTLY with the rest of your body! Just as it should be. How much power would you say you are using right now?" All-Might asked him

Izuku thought about the question, feeling out how much he was pushing through his body.

"If I had to give you a percentage, out of a hundred I would say about 3%. This is comfortable for me, but I think I can push it a little more," he told All-Might.

"Alright, you'll know to stop when your body begins to hurt, but I'm sure you would've figured that out when you tried," He gave a short laugh. "Go ahead young man, but be careful," All-Might said, giving the okay, before backing away a little bit, just in case the output of power was more than the surroundings could handle. He didn't want any sand flung into his eyes, after all.

Upping the percentage currently flowing throughout his body, the lightning became slightly more erratic, jumping from different areas in the sand to his legs and arms. There was an air current flowing around him, almost like a tornado where he was the eye of the storm, which was blowing sand away from where he stood.

'All-Might had the right idea when he backed away. This wind is horrible. I'm going to need goggles or something whenever I use this form. I'll also have to figure out a name for it,' Izuku thought, already planning for what to call this new ability.

Izuku kept pushing more power into his body. Right now, he would say that he was between five to six percent. He could feel his body start to strain with the amount of power he was putting through it. Slowly powering down and letting the power disperse, he let All-Might know what he stopped at.

"I think six percent is my almost comfortable limit right now. It hurts, but I can stay powered up with that amount of power. If I had to say, I think I could go up to seven or eight percent if absolutely needed to, but it would hurt. A lot," Izuku said, confirming what All-Might was thinking.

"Alright. That seems about right. The more your body becomes accustomed to the use of your quirk and the more muscle you gain, the more power that will be safely at your disposal. Does that make sense?" All-Might questioned, making sure Izuku knew what he had to do to improve with his quirk. "The quirk will stress your muscles, almost exactly like working out, so you'll practice the quirk and then take breaks to make sure you can recover from the strain of One-For-All," he added in, before Izuku answered him.

"Yeah, I don't think it will be a problem. I'll have to set aside some time to practice with One-For-All and Pliable Senses. Now that all the trash is picked up off the beach, where will I be able to work out?" Izuku questions the pro hero.

All-Might, seeing the predicament his young successor was in, quickly came up with a plan for him.

"Actually, I have the perfect place for you. How would you like to train in martial arts, while also having access to weightlifting equipment? We need to get you a style of fighting anyways, so in case you can't use your quirks, then you won't be completely unprotected. Sound good, young Midoriya?" All-Might finishes, raising a hand for a high five.

"Yeah!" Izuku replied, quickly clapping his hand against All-Might's hand, before getting lifted onto All-Might's, now buff, shoulders.

"**Let's go get some ice cream, then. After today, you deserve it. Now, lets GOOO**!" All-Might finished, jumping away with Izuku on his shoulders.

"AHHHHH! This is too fast All-Might!" Izuku screamed while All-Might hung onto his legs as his upper body waved around in the wind.

"**Get used to it, because this will be what you'll be doing in the near future! Hahahaha**!"

…

So here y'all go. Hope you all enjoy. I've decided the pairing…yeah. Also, about the pins and needles bit above when all-might was describing the feeling of the quirk. Personally, pins and needles for me is very very ticklish when ever I start to get feeling back into a leg or an arm depending where I pinched the nerve to make my arm go numb. But apparently I'm a masochist or something because of how I described that LMAO. Thanks H3ctic (person who edited the chap). I appreciate ya. Anyways. That's about it for the notes. Leave any reviews. I'll try not to butcher the paring, but I'm new with parings so. Cya next chapter!

Discord : /DdCTNpS

For the discord, just type in the regular discord dot gg and add a slash and then copy and past the above ddctnps into it. Should take you right to the server. It's a lot of fun here! Cya there!


	3. UA Exam

…

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Big-Might Talking**"

_Texting/Writing_

…

Four years have passed since Izuku became All-Might's successor and Izuku used that time to become quite skilled with One-For-All, as well as with his original quirk, Pliable Senses.

His quirks weren't the only things Izuku improved. He also worked on building himself up as a fighter, learning methods of fighting that would complement his quirks. Izuku now had a black belt in a couple of forms of martial arts: Aikido and Jujutsu.

One thing that had been ingrained into his mind over and over was how to dodge. All-Might and his martial arts instructor beat it into him with All-Might saying, "**If you can dodge, that's all you need to be able to survive a fight where you are outmatched. At least until backup can arrive**."

Adding on to his new dodging skills, he could now use One-For-All at ten to twenty percent of its maximum, depending on if he was using full-cowl or not. Constantly using his full-cowl form allowed his body to adjust to the lower percentages of power and slowly built his resistance to be able to handle higher percentages of his new quirk which he uses at ten to thirteen percent.

Besides the improvements with both his body and quirk, Izuku experienced another change in his lifestyle. He had stopped being bullied due to the appearance of his new quirks, well, at least with the appearance of Pliable Senses. He didn't let anyone know about his other quirk, simply because he didn't plan on using it at all until applying for U.A. Cutting them off from the feeling of their limbs was enough of a deterrent for any of the troublemakers to stay away from Izuku.

Pliable Senses also improved alongside his other quirk. If you consider One-For-All, it multiplied the base power of his other quirk. In a sense, now Pliable Senses and One-For-All had unified to become one quirk. With the growth of Pliable Senses, he could now alter people's senses from a distance instead of being in contact with the person and control what they could see, smell, feel, etc…to a certain extent. Izuku now had the ability, thanks to the powerup from One-For-All, to manufacture new feelings and senses in a person. It only worked if Izuku has smelled a certain smell, of course; he can't make someone see or smell something he hasn't before. This applies to all the senses, more than just the simple five that people have become accustomed to, but those are just to name a few.

…

Izuku arrived in the U.A. auditorium, preparing to take the entrance exam.

"HELLO YOUNG LISTENERSS! CAN I GET A YEAAHHH!" Present Mic shouted into the mic, which seemed kind of redundant considering his voice altering quirk.

The blonde teacher was met with complete silence from the audience in front of him.

"No problem, you all seem like a tough bunch! I dig it! Now, you all have already taken the written portion of the exam so now all you gotta worry about is the practical part! So, I'll jump straight into the rules! Our practical runs off of a point-based system where you guys," he gestured to the audience, "will be taking out robots that have numbers associated with their difficulty level. One-pointers will be the easiest difficulty, two-pointers will be medium difficulty, and three-pointers will be the hardest difficulty. Now, there is al-," he was interrupted by a member of the audience standing up and yelling at him.

"On the handout that U.A. supplied for the examinees, it says that there is a fourth robot that will take part in this exam. If this is a mistake, then it is a shameful error of Japan's top hero academy!" the examinee stated, remaining standing, his hand held up with the handout displayed to the pro.

Everyone paused, waiting for the hero who was explaining the rules to respond to the blue-haired teen.

Before he could, a voice from behind the blue-haired teen spoke in a soft, but still stern voice.

"Excuse me, but if you allowed him to continue with explaining the rules and waited after he finished, I'm sure he would have informed us about the fourth villain. Also, next time raise your hand, it's rude to interrupt someone," the teen stated

The blue-haired teen turned towards the teen who had spoken up. He had green, curly hair, about five centimeters shorter than him, and he was now standing upright, giving him a pointed look. Iida, who interrupted, took a moment to look around and saw that he was causing a disturbance.

"I see I have caused a distraction. Please forgive my ignorance!" he said with a bow to Present Mic, before retaking his seat.

Present Mic took a second to regain his bearings and also let the students absorb the information he gave about the robots.

"So, as examinee 7111 stated before I could continue, there is a fourth robot, but it is an obstacle. It's not really meant for anyone to actually go up against. It gives you a total point of…ZERO! So, don't worry about fighting it at all; focus on the One, two, and three pointer's and y'all should do fine. Now, any questions?! GREAT! Now off to the battle zones given to you before you entered the building. And a couple of words before you go: Good luck, you'll need it!" Present Mic finished before exiting.

…

Looking around at the other examinees Izuku saw a few he recognized, most notably the person who had interrupted Present Mic when he was telling them all about the rules and functions of the practical exam.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to forget about the spectacle-wearing teen and any distractions, which allowed him to start thinking up a strategy for going up against the robots that lay just beyond the gate to the battle zone in front of him.

'I can't do any damage to the robots at all with Pliable Senses, considering they aren't alive. So, that leaves One-For-All. This shouldn't be hard at all, I've faced harder challenges than this,' Izuku thought to himself, breathing deeply, calming himself further.

"Start!" Present-Mic yells out as the gate opens, but he didn't have time to think about that right now.

He needed to go.

Izuku powered up his full-cowl to eight percent before jumping away, instantly gaining a massive lead over the other examinees.

"See?! He's got the right idea! GO, GO, GO! Heroes don't have a countdown!" he shouted to the stunned teens. With that, they all started following the green-haired teen's lead, running to the center of the city that he had already arrived at.

Izuku didn't quite know what to make of the city. It was large and incredibly detailed. If U.A. had a bunch of these cities, it made him curious as to where they received funding from to be able to sustain all this, as well as any robots they'll be fighting.

Coming up on a few robots, two one-pointers and a single two-pointer, he quickly got in between the two one-pointers, destroying them each with one kick, before heading to the two-pointer that lay behind the now destroyed robots.

Hopping up into the air right above the two-pointer, Izuku punched the air above him, quickly switching to twenty-five percent as he did so, sending him down to the robot at a fast pace before decimating it with a ten-percent kick that crushed its entire body.

'These robots aren't very capable. They can't even stand my ten percent. Maybe they made it easier for students to be able to put up an offense against these things,' he thought, brushing his pant legs free of any metal shavings from the robots.

Jumping to the next pair of robots in his line of sight, Izuku destroyed them, before going on to search for the next robots, testing his theory of robots possibly appearing inside the buildings.

Hearing an explosion of a robot of to the side, he noted that the other examinees caught up to him while he had dispatched the robots from earlier, before he continued into the building closest to him.

*VRREEEOOOOM*

Izuku jumped from the floor to the ceiling, Gran Torino style, as he heard the sound. Two three-pointers wheeled to the door as soon as he walked in and were shooting him with what looked like rubber beanbags the size of baseballs.

Finally feeling gravity take its' hold on him, he jumped back down to the ground behind one of the robots and pressed the "off" button located under one of the covers on the back panel. Jumping back to the ceiling and then to the sidewall, Izuku got beside the robot, out of reach of its barrels for its projectiles, and flicked it in the side with a fifteen percent of One-For-All.

'The three-pointers aren't much harder than the one or two-pointers,' he thought before heading to the next floor.

A small cubby in the wall, slowly opened while a purple-haired midget fell out, landing on his head.

'That guy completely destroyed them. Either they are that easy or he is super OP' the purple midget thought to himself as he lay there.

Back to the protagonist.

Izuku proceeded to clear the rest of the floors, gaining about 45 points alone from just that building full of robots. Heading to the roof of the building, Izuku looked at the timer he set as soon as he saw the gate open for the start of the practical.

He had about two minutes left if his timer was anything to go by. Also, the announcement from Present Mic of "Two minutes left!" was _enlightening_.

As soon as he said that, an alarm sounded and the city started to shake as a gigantic metal robot, over twenty stories tall, rose from further in the city and started to walk towards where the students were beginning to group up.

'It looks like it's programmed to move towards the larger crowds. It will certainly cause panic to arise from the other examinees. I wonder how they'll respond,' Izuku thought, jumping to another building, trying to stay out of view of the robot, but still making sure to be able to see what the test-takers will do to combat the giant robot.

They all started to run away from the thing.

'I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised,' he sighed. Looking at his watch, he sees about a minute had gone by.

"AHH! HELP!" a yell makes its way past all the noise of the running students, right to Izuku's ears.

Boosting his hearing and sight, Izuku notices a young woman who was breathing heavily and was trapped under a piece of debris from one of the buildings that the zero-pointer knocked down.

"H-Help! I can't move!" he heard her shout, her voice trembling, barely able to keep from crying out as the rubble shifted further onto her leg.

The zero-pointer was about to step on the girl,

With no time to waste, Izuku powered up to his maximum of fifteen percent, before dashing off the building, jumping from the ledge straight to where the girl was.

The girl watched as Izuku landed right next to her, startling her for a second before she remembered she was about to be crushed from the foot that was quickly approaching them. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the inevitable end by the robot's foot.

Powering up to past his limit and taking no chances, Izuku caught the foot with an eighteen percent full-cowl, before quickly regaining his balance and pushing the foot off of him, pushing the robot off balance, forcing it to take a step back.

This gave Izuku enough time to disassociate the girl's feeling to her legs (to make sure he didn't cause further pain), lift the cement wall off of her and pick her up, before making his way to the building he was previously on to set her down.

"Hey, hey! You're alright now, but I still have to deal with the zero-pointer to keep it from the other examinees. Will you be okay on your own up here until I get back?" he asked her.

Opening her eyes, she took a second to realize what he said before nodding hesitantly, seeing him run and jump off the side of the building back towards the giant robot after she did so.

Izuku was planning what to do as he made his way back over to the faux villain.

'There shouldn't be that much time left, but I'm still gonna take this guy out. The easiest thing to do would just to smash it as hard as I can, but I want to take a more calculated approach. I think I'll just go for the joints then, considering they are the weakest part of the robot,' he thought, powering up to a hundred percent in his two fingers

Aiming to take its legs out Izuku aimed for the right knee, knocking it out and dropping to the ground to jump to the other knee and doing the same with another finger flick, effectively eliminating the zero-pointers ability to move any further towards the other examinees.

Seeing that further attacks to the robot would just be excessive force now that he knocked it's legs out, keeping it away from the other examinees, he made his way back to the rooftop he left the girl on, distantly hearing the alarm calling for the end of the exam.

'Well I think I did pretty well, all things considered. I was reckless so now I don't have a right hand to use, but Recovery Girl can heal me. I could have snagged more points while the zero-pointer was running around, but I feel better knowing I saved someone,' he thought to himself walking over to the girl who had passed out against the rooftop exhaust port.

Bending down next to her, he took the time to take in her appearance. She had short, purple hair that was just above her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. She also wore studded boots as well as black jeans with a studded belt.

Overall, she gave off a "rocker" sort of vibe.

The most notable appearance about her was the cord looking attachments that extended from her ears down to just below her shoulders. On the ends appeared to be earphone jacks, like something you would plug into your phone.

He decided to try and wake her up, making sure to be careful of shaking her if she had any other injuries besides her leg.

"Hey…miss, you need to wake up. The exam just ended," he tried, shaking her shoulders as he tried to wake her up as gently as he could.

Seeing no response from her, he stood up before figuring that they needed to exit the city since the test was over. He was sure the school didn't want any loiterers messing around in the fake cities.

Bending over the girl again and picking her up gently, minding his broken right hand, he made his way down via the steps that led from the roof to the other floors of the building. He decided the steps were the best way to go because jostling her anymore could be dangerous for her health.

'I'll head to Recovery Girl's office, she can heal her up and make sure she's okay. Hopefully, she can heal up my hand too without yelling my head off,' he thought, looking down at the girl who was lying peacefully in his arms.

…

"Well sonny, you did good bringing her over to my office so I could heal her," Recovery Girl started after they got her on a bed and she healed the girl Izuku had brought with him. "She should wake up soon, so feel free to stay if you like, but other than a sprained ankle that I healed, she should be good to go with some rest. And next time you think about using that quirk that recklessly again," she said as she lifted her cane and hit him across the head, "Think about me bashing you over the head each time you do," she finished before walking away towards one of her computers to finish up some filing for the upcoming semester.

"Ah! Yeah! No problem!," he said bowing and rubbing his sore head as he sweatdropped, before heading over to sit by the girl he saved.

'I wonder if she got enough points to pass the exam. I'm not entirely sure what her quirk does, but if I had to venture a guess, I'm sure it has something to do with sound or something of that sort,' he thought, moving further and further into a mental debate about what her quirk could be.

It wasn't ten minutes later that the girl started to shift in her bed before she slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up until a wave of exhaustion hit her like a train. Grabbing her head and falling back down, she felt a pair of gentle hands wrap around her arms before slowly helping her sit up against the back of the wall, a pillow in between.

"Woah…that's…that happened. Where am I?" she questioned, looking around her as she felt the hands let go of her. Finally finding the boy off to the side of the bed who had helped her, she remembered what happened before she fell unconscious.

"Wait! I remember now. You're the guy that saved me from the giant ass robot! I almost got creamed by that thing," she said, eyes wide while she looked at the boy in front of her. "I guess I have you to thank for saving me. Without you…" she let the words linger in the air to get her point across. She would have been toast without him.

"Really, it's not a problem at all. I'm glad I could help. It's just what a hero would do and that's what we're applying to U.A. for, right?"

"Yeaaahh…" she lets her word linger, not sure what else to say.

Staying for a few extra minutes, the purple-haired girl was able to move around, albeit slowly.

"Okay, I think I'm all right to walk. I'm just super sore in my leg and I'm tired," she said, walking towards the door alongside Izuku.

Waving goodbye to Recovery Girl, Izuku and the rocker girl started talking.

"Well, we could have met on better terms, but this isn't too bad of a first meeting. I feel like I made a good first impression on you," Izuku states as he starts walking towards the exit of the building, the purple-haired girl following not far behind him.

"I don't know. How do I know you didn't mess with me while I was unconscious? Maybe you're a pervert," she questions him, giving him a teasing glare.

"Ah…w-well I wouldn't ever do that to you. I-I mean I wouldn't do that to anyone, but y-you know, an aspiring hero wouldn't do something so improper such as that," he mutters, blushing red as they finally reach the exit, pushing the door open and holding it open for her.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you," she says, smirking, "What's your name anyway? We haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet,"

"It's not polite to ask someone for their name before giving them your own," he says with a slight smirk of his own, getting the girl to roll her eyes at him.

"Kyoka, Jiro Kyoka. What's your name greenie?"

"G-Greenie?" he stutters, not expecting the nickname, especially one so…cutesy. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, it is nice to meet you Jiro-san," he said, wanting to bow, but that would be pretty awkward considering they were still walking.

Looking forward as she put her arms behind her head and closing her eyes, she says to him, "Nah. I think I'll keep calling you Greenie; it fits you better," she said, opening up an eye to look over towards him to catch his reaction.

She didn't expect to see him simply shrug it off saying, "Sure,"

'One minute he's blushing, the next it's like he doesn't care. The hell? If he acts like that half the time, none of my teasing will be any fun,'

Walking around a corner, they came into view of the gates, about a hundred feet away from them, so a sizeable distance away.

"So, Greenie, what's your quirk?" she asks, taking her arms down from behind her head, "Seems to be a pretty powerful one, considering you basically lifted that zero-pointer for a good five seconds before pushing it off of you,"

"Uh…well it's sort of a dual quirk," he said, scratching his cheek, "I can strengthen my body which is basically the super-strength you saw, but I can also control people's senses as well as my own," he explains simply, not wanting to go into too much detail of his quirks.

Looking at him with wide eyes, she responds, "Those quirks are pretty far apart from each other in terms of compatibility. The odds were stacked against you being born with that quirk." she comments, having trouble understanding how he gained both of those quirks even though they're pretty different in what they're capable of.

"Yeah, I'm one of those rare outliers whose quirk came in super late. My body needed time to adjust and allow my quirk to manifest. I needed a stronger body so it wouldn't explode as soon as it appeared. The other half of my quirk didn't come in probably just because the other one didn't," he said shrugging, not looking at her as they neared the gate. "What's your quirk?"

"Oh. I can plug my earphone jacks here," she said twirling her jacks in the random directions, "into devices and play my heartbeat into them. Speakers work best for offense," she said, pointing down at her boots, which now that he looked at them closer, had small speakers built into them. "I can also use them to hear really well if I stick them into surfaces, but in general I have above average hearing," she finished, shortening her earphone jacks back to their normal length.

"That's amazing! How long can they extend? Can you play songs from speakers if you have your phone hooked up? Kind of like an aux cord? How about-," he tried to keep asking his questions before he had an earphone shoved firmly into his ear. "AHHH!" he shouted, shocked by the sudden cold, metal intrusion into his ear.

"Calm down there Greenie. Here," she said, handing him her phone. "Give me your number and I'll text you later on. You can ask me all the questions you want then, and I also want to know when you get your letter from U.A. I want to be able to know if we both got in or not," she said, as she watched him input his number, before handing it back to him.

'Heh, he already put it under Greenie. Better now than when I change it myself,' she thought, smirking slightly.

"Okay well, I'm sure we'll see each other later," she said, walking out of the gates towards the train station. "I'll text you later, Greenie," she yelled, throwing a hand over her shoulder in farewell.

"Yeah, bye," he said, putting up a hand as well, before he turned around and full-cowled his way home, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
He would have taken the train as well, but she already said bye and that would've been awkward as all hell if he followed after her and ended up on the same train.

…

Hey guys! So it has been about a month or so since I've updated any of my stories (a month and a half for my other story. Go check it out! Izuku with All-For-One!) and I should have had this chapter up on the twentieth of November, but I got hit with a wave of laziness to not finish the editing. That's literally the easiest part and I stalled like a month, but I also had finals and homework to deal with. I did well! Well, I'm here now and I hope this chapter was a good read. I also want your input on something. What do y'all think about marijuana? Should it be legal or not? I'm in a state where it's legal for either recreational or medical so… yeah. But read and review guys! Cya next chapter!


End file.
